A Little Fun
by ChibiAl
Summary: The scouts have a little fun!


"Darien!" 

Serena ran over to her beloved and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi, Serena!" 

She sat down next to him on the bench. "I can only talk for awhile. We are having a meeting at the temple." 

"You're not already late?" 

"No!! I left early and I have no idea why." 

"See ya then." 

He kissed her on the cheek, then got up and left. She sat there holding her purse. "I don't want to go to the temple." 

She got up and headed for the Cherry Hill Temple. "They'll just nag at me again." 

When she got there, they were already talking and drinking tea. "Hi, guys!" 

Lita waved a hand to her. "Hi, Serena!" 

"What are you guys doing?" 

"We are having some fun!" 

"What?" 

Serena sat down next to Lita and Mina handed her a couple of sheets of paper. "Here, Serena." 

Serena took the paper and flipped through them. "This isn't manga!" 

"No, silly, it's fanfiction off the Internet. Amy printed it our for us!" 

"What's fanfiction?" 

"It's where people make up fiction about us for example." 

Serena started reading hers. "Hey!! These people think we are lesbians!" 

Raye threw a bunch of papers on the table. "Yeah, some of them are weird." 

Nerissa picked up the one that Raye was looking at and examined it. 

"Why do you guys even care to read this?" 

"I wanted to know what some of these people think of us, but you really can't get much from reading that." 

Corinn snatched the one from Nerissa and started reading it. "Hey, I don't think this is so bad." 

"Well I guess you wouldn't think so when you're the hero!!" 

Heather and Celia walk up behind them. Celia looks over Amy's shoulder. "What are you guys looking at?" 

"Fanfiction." 

"I don't like that stuff. It's all nonsense." 

"Some of it is kind of funny, though." 

Heather walks up to Lita and sits down next to her. "Can I read this one?" 

"Sure, read anyone you like." 

Heather picks it up and starts reading it. "I don't like it." 

"Not all of them are good." 

Lita hands her a different one. "Read this." 

"Okay." 

Mina starts shouting. "Hey guys!! This one is funny! Let me read it to you!!" 

Raye takes a sip of the tea. "As long at it will keep us entertained." 

"Alright. 

~ Amy and Lita walk along the beach side by side holding hands. Amy speaks up. "Lita, do you think Nerissa and Corinn's relationship is bad?" 

"No, why?" 

"Because I'm thinking about having that kind of relationship." 

"With who?" 

"You." 

"Alright, I was thinking about that, myself." 

They run across the beach to the house that they were staying at. Lita picks up Amy and carries her into the house. Amy lets out a giggle as Lita flops her down on the couch. Lita shuts the door then walks over to the couch and looks at Amy. "Do you like it here?" 

"Whenever you're with me." 

Amy pulls her down on to her and they start making out.~ 

"Alright!!" 

"What, Serena?" 

"I don't like it when they talk about us being lesbos!" 

"Alright, fine!" 

Serena sits back down and sets her fanfiction on the table. "What else do you guys want to do." 

Mina leans on the table. "We could go skinny dipping in the lake!" 

"Mina!" 

"What?! I was just getting in to character." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. It's not like we have boyfriends or anything like you." 

"I guess I'm lucky then!" 

Mina lies back on the floor. "I'm tired." 

Raye gets up and starts picking up the empty tea cups. "Then go home and go to bed!!" 

"Boy, you're in a grumpy mood." 

Serena interrupts. "She's always in a grumpy mood." 

"Ya know, Serena. I wouldn't mind if you left to." 

"Maybe I will leave!" 

"Good." 

"But not without a fight." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I want to fight, right now!!" "Sailor Scouts?" 

"Yeah, good idea! Why not? Moon... Crystal... Power!!" 

Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. "Alright then, you're on! Mars... Star... Power!!" 

Raye transforms into Sailor Mars. Mina gets up and walks in between them. "What do you guys think you're doing?" 

Raye tries to push her out of the way. "Looking for a little competition." 

Raye pushes. "Come on, Serena!! Take your best shot!!" 

"Alright, Moon... Scepter... Elimination!!" 

She waves her scepter around and shoots the energy at Sailor Mars. Mars dodges it. "That sucked!! Mars... Celestial... Fire... Surround!!" She throws some fire rings at Sailor Moon. They scorch her skirt a little bit, but she is fine. Mina runs in between them. "This isn't a real fight without me! Venus... Star... Power!!" 

Mina turns into Sailor Venus. "Now you'll see what I got. Venus... Love... Chain... Encircle!!" She shoots out her love chain and captures Sailor Moon and Mars in it. "Ha! Got ya both!" 

Lita stands up. "If you're going to fight, I might as well join ya!! Jupiter... Star... Power!!" 

Lita turns into Sailor Jupiter. "I'll finish ya all off! Jupiter... Thunder clap... Zap!!" 

She throws her lightning ball at Venus and she gets shocked. The lightning goes down to Sailor Moon and Mars and shocks them to. "See, I'm better than all of you!" 

Amy walks over to Jupiter and tugs on her shirt. "Come on, knock it off!' 

Jupiter pushes her down. "Stay out of this Amy!!" 

Amy gets up. "Fine then. Feel my power. Mercury... Star... Power!!" 

Amy turns into Sailor Mercury. "Shine... Aqua... Illusion!" She throws a blast of water at them and they all get shoved back into the wall. Corinn looks at them. "I at least thought Amy would have the sense to stop this." Nerissa takes Corinn's hand. "You thought wrong. Let's let them fight, and maybe they will learn their lesson." 

"I'm glad, I'm an Outer Senshi!!" 

Celia gets up and walks to the door. "Well you guys can watch the fight, I'm going to go to the Time Gate. I've already been gone enough!" 

"See ya later, Celia." 

Celia waves a hand and leaves. Heather pulls a box of crayons out of her pocket and flips one of the pieces of paper over and starts coloring. "This is going to take awhile." 

Corinn puts his arm over Nerissa's shoulder. "Good show." 

"As long as they don't hurt themselves." 

The five Inner Senshi keep on fighting. "Jupiter... Thunder... Crash!!" 

"Venus... Crescent... Beam... Smash!!" 

"Mars... Fire... Ignite!!" 

"Mercury... Ice Bubbles... Freeze!!" "Moon... Scepter... Elimination!!" The fight goes on and on. Corinn puts his hand to his chin. "Maybe they should have gone skinny dipping." 

"Maybe..." 


End file.
